jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonheart Party
Dragonheart Party is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Viking Meerkat. Plot Everyone in ToonTown has come together to celebrate the birthday of Bruce Dragonheart. And the Justice Guardians plan on making it a birthday that Bruce will never forget. Trivia * Scenes Dragon-Jeffrey's gift * (Dragon-Jeffrey approaches Baby Bruce) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely* Oh son? * Baby Bruce: Huh? * (Dragon-Jeffrey smiles and stands proudly dressed up as the Matriarch Elephant) * Baby Bruce: *coos happily and smiles widely* Dad! You wook just like her the ewephant! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And that's not all. *points to a train wagon* Some friends of mine let me have it. * Baby Bruce: *gasps happily* Oh wow! Just wike in "Dumbo"! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* * Baby Bruce: *thinks for a moment and gasps again* Wait.... does this mean.......? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly* That's right, Bruce. Happy birthday. * Baby Bruce: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! *claps his hands* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * Baby Bruce: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's front left leg* Tank you so much, dad!!!!! I luv you!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *nuzzles him* I love you too, Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and hugs his snout* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and licks him gently* * Baby Bruce: *laughs* So when is it gonna stawt?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* We just did. Guys? * (Several other Skytsengel dragons show up dressed as the other elephants from "Dumbo") * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ready? * Skytsengel dragons: *bow to their king* Yes your majesty. * (They started marching to the wagon) * (Dragon-Jeffrey is last in line) * Baby Bruce: *coos excitedly* * (The line starts to move with one Skytsengel dragon going into the train wagon at a time) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Matriarch Elephant* * Baby Bruce: *gasps upon hearing it and stares at Dragon-Jeffrey* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *winks* * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey again* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Aww. You're very kind. * Baby Bruce: *smiling* I can't tank you enough for this, da-! ..... Uh. I mean...... ma'am. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Anytime. * (The line moves along) * (It wasn't long before Dragon-Jeffrey was next) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* My turn now. * (But before he could enter, the Skytsengel dragon in front of him stops and takes a look at the sky above her) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *clears throat* * Random Skytsengel: ...! *looks behind her* Oh! Sorry, your majesty. *slowly heads inside* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and slowly starts to get inside* * (The Skytsengel in front of him gets inside the train wagon) * Baby Bruce: *snickers* Hwere it comes. * (Dragon-Jeffrey walks up the footbridge to the entrance of the train wagon. He struggles a bit getting inside, but manages to get halfway through. However, his gigantic mountainous butt gets caught against the edges of the doorframe, getting him stuck VERY tightly and plugging up the doorway completely) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Looks like I'm stuck. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily and crawls over* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* I could use some pushing back there. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and crosses his fingers* How stuck tight are you?!? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* I'd say VERY tightly. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily, crawls up the footbridge and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Matriarch Elephant and smiles sweetly* * Baby Bruce: I'wl do my best to free you, ma'am. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Thank you, little one. * Baby Bruce: *thinking* Hmmmmm. Should I push with my hands or the footbridge? * Baby Lily: *crawls to Baby Bruce* I tink it should be up to you. * Baby Bruce: ...! Oh! Hi, Cousin Lily! * Baby Lily: *smiles* Hi, Cousin Bruce. Happy Biwthday! * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Just in time. Dad got stuck again! * Baby Lily: *smiles* I know! *coos happily* * Baby Bruce: *thinks more* ....! *crawls off the footbridge* You might wanna stand back fow this. * Baby Lily: *stands back* Cwareful now. * Baby Bruce: *uses his mighty strength to single-handedly lift up the footbridge and push it against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic fat stuck butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* * Baby Bruce: *starts bouncing the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's mountainous squishy butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Thank you, young one. * Xion: *giggles* Go, Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *pushes the footbridge up and down against Dragon-Jeffrey's unmovable stuck butt trying to get it to budge* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Keep trying, little one. * Baby Bruce: *as he pushes* Awe you budging yet, Matwiarch?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Matriarch Elephant* Afraid not. But don't be in such a rush. * Baby Bruce: *pushing with the footbridge more* Why? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Because I'm in no hurry to get free. * Baby Bruce: *keeps pushing the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic fat stuck butt* But don't we have to get this show going on the woad? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* We can always have the train go anyway. It won't hurt. * Baby Bruce: *chuckles as he still bounces the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* I'wl twy to get the door as cwosed tight around youw big butt as best I can if we can't fwee you! But it might pinch! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he feels his butt get bounced and mimics Matriarch Elephant* I won't mind at all. * Baby Bruce: *grunts playfully as he keeps pushing with the footbridge* Phew! You suwe are stuck pretty tight! * Baby Lily: *giggles* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Matriarch as he feels his gigantic butt keep getting bounced and mimics her* Indeed I am, Bruce. In fact, at this rate, I don't know if I will be free ever again. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and thinks to himself as he pushes* You always wike making me happy, Dad. * Baby Lily: Go Bwuce Go!!! * DJ: *smiles* He's really going for it. * Baby Bruce: *playfully struggles as he pushes the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic fat stuck butt* Push...................... push..............................!!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Give it all you got, Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *playfully grunts as he pushes* I'm twying! But it seems you just won't budge! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Matriarch Elephant* Then it looks like I'm not going anywhere. *smiles* * Baby Bruce: ...! *pushes harder* Don't give up just yet! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* * Baby Bruce: *playfully growls as he keeps bouncing the footbridge against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic fat stuck butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Having fun? * Baby Bruce: *keeps on pushing* I suwe am!! But I hope you awe not unhappy being stuck, Matwiarch! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Don't worry. I'm not upset at all. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes with the footbridge* Oh yeah? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* I'm actually enjoying this. * Baby Bruce: *gasps happily as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stubborn stuck butt* You wuv being stuck?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Why, of course. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily as he pushes* Yaaaaay! My favorite ciwcus animal wuvs getting stuck!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and thinks to himself* Aww. Glad you're having fun, Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *snickers as he keeps using the footbridge to bounce Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* Funny. You suwe didn't wook like you wuv being stuck at first. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* That was a long time ago. Things have changed. * Baby Bruce: *pushes more and more* You wooked like you were mad at the workews just because they hewped you! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Yes, i was. I can admit that. But now I'm not entirely bothered by being pushed into the train wagon. * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes* You should've tanked the workews for helping you! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Matriarch Elephant and mimics her* Oh, not to worry. I do now. And at the time, I may have been unhappy with how they handled me, I secretly thanked them in my mind. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily while he pushes with the footbridge* I knew you were nice deep down!!! * Baby Lily: *giggles as she watches* * Baby Bruce: *as he keeps on pushing* Are you budging now?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Afraid not. But I'm still in no hurry. * Baby Bruce: *pushes with the footbridge even harder* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Matriarch Elephant and mimics her* At this point, we might as well turn this into an attraction. * Baby Bruce: *gasps happily again and speaks telepathically* Weally?!? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and speaks telepathically* Sure. * Baby Bruce: *speaking telepathically* You don't have to do it though. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he speaks telepathically* Aw, but i want to. * Baby Bruce: *smiling, speaks telepathically* You'we the best, dad! I luv you! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and speaks telepathically* Love you too, my little birthday boy. * Baby Bruce: *resumes pushing with the footbridge* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and relaxes while being pushed* * Baby Bruce: *pushes harder with it* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Strong little one. * Baby Bruce: *growls as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt even harder* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *makes a funny face* Ooh! *smiles* * Baby Bruce: *pushes with all his might* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *makes funny faces as he's pushed by Baby Bruce* * Baby Bruce: *stops and pants a bit* Did it wowk?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Afraid not. But it's all right. * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* Why? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* I'm in no hurry to get free. * Baby Bruce: You keep saying that. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Yes, because it's true. *speaks telepathically* Besides, why spoil the fun, Bruce? * Baby Bruce: So what now? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* I guess it's time I tell you my dream now. * Baby Bruce: Huh? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Well at first, I was not pleased at all with getting stuck and needing to be pushed. But now, I absolutely love it when it happens. Now my dream is to be stuck forever and have my butt be pushed for fun. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Glad you're happy. So since I can't budge at all, it looks like I'm stuck forever. * Baby Bruce: *smiling* You mean it?!? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* That's right. But please feel free to continue pushing me if you want. * Baby Bruce: *smiling* Is that what you want? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Of course. It IS my dream to have that massive butt of mine be pushed for fun as an attraction. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily, crawls up the footbridge and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* * Baby Lily: *giggles* * Baby Bruce: *chuckles as he hugs* I gotta be honest. I tink you ARE stuck fowever. I pushed as hawd as I could. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, this is a proud proud day. * Aqua: *smiles as she watches* * Baby Bruce: *smiling as he hugs* I just hope if you weally are stuck fowever, you are weady to spend the west of your wife like this! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Well, it's not like I'm getting out anytime soon. So I'm more than ready. * Baby Bruce: To be pushed for fun?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Of course. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily* Come on, Cousin Wily! Wet's push togethew! * Baby Lily: *coos happily and crawls up the footbridge to Dragon-Jeffrey's mountainous stuck butt* * Xion: *smiles as she watches* * (Both the babies start to push Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt hands on) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* * Baby Lily: *coos happily and giggles as she pushes* * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he pushes and thinks to himself* Best bwirthday evur! * Baby Lily: *while she pushes* Budging now?!? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Afraid not, dearie. * Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* Not suwpwised! You'we so huge!!! * Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat